Quicksilver
Quicksilver is a character from Marvel Comics. He previously fought The Flash in the 61st episode of Death Battle, The Flash VS Quicksilver. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Quicksilver vs Dyspo (Completed) * Quicksilver vs Tracer * MCU Quicksilver VS Fox Quicksilver (Completed) * Quicksilver Vs Mercury Black (Completed) * Quicksilver vs Dash Parr (Completed) * Quicksilver Vs Jet The Hawk (Completed) * Joseph Joestar VS Quicksilver With someone else * Legion of Doom vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Battles Royale * Speedster Battle Royale (Abandoned) With the Avengers * The Avengers vs Capcom Mascots with the scarlet witch Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch VS The Wonder Twins (Completed) Possible opponents Possible opponenets with scarlet wich *Dr Trayaurus & DanTDM Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Pietro Maximoff and his twin sister, Wanda Maximoff, were born at the Wundagore base of the High Evolutionary. They were the children of Romani couple Django and Marya Maximoff. The High Evolutionary supposedly abducted the twins when they were babies and experimented on them, once he was disgusted with the results, he returned them to Wundagore, disguised as regular mutants. They were eventually taken in by the mutant terrorist Magneto (who was believed to be their true father for a while), were given the names Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, and wreaked havoc with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Eventually, they quit the team and sought to redeem themselves by joining the Avengers. They joined at the same time Hawkeye did under the leadership of Captain America and the four were nicknamed "Cap's Kooky Quartet." Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Full Name: Pietro Maximoff * Height: 6' 0" | 182.88 cm * Weight: 175 lbs | 79.4 kg * Birthplace: Transia * Gained powers through human experimentation * Twin of Scarlet Witch * Tricked into believing Magneto is his father Training & Experience * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants member * Avengers member * Trained by Captain America * X-Factor member * Inhumans Militia member * Upgraded powers with Isotope E Abilities * Superhuman speed * Enhanced durability * Superhuman reflexes * Accelerated metabolism * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength * Molecular acceleration/destabilization * Accelerated healing factor Feats * Outraced a radio wave * Ran halfway around the world in 92 seconds * Survived collision with mid-airline jetliner * Took out five soldiers at once * Punched out Ultron, Captain America * Disarmed a bomb in less than 1 second * Evacuated a military complex in mere seconds * Disarmed 17 men before they could pull the trigger * Can run on water Death Battle Info (Fanon) Weapons *Duct tape *Isotope E Feats *Took a hit from Hercules *Took a hit From Apocalypse * Disarmed a bomb in less than 1 second * Evacuated a military complex in mere seconds Gallery Quicksilver.png Quicksilver FOX.png|Quicksilver's outfit in X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) Quicksilver MCU.jpg|Quicksilver in his Marvel Cinematic Universe appearance (2015) Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Avengers Member Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:European Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Superheroes Category:Time Manipulators